Rodrick's crush
by Geek Charmante
Summary: Rodrick found himself a new crush. But of course, Rodrick being himself, it had to be someone out of his reach. At least that's what everyne thought. But when he attends to her concert, he is determined to meet her, will he succeed? Lucy Stone x Rodrick Heffley


**Synopsis: **Rodrick found himself a new crush. But of course, Rodrick being himself, it had to be someone out of his reach. At least that's what everyne thought. But when he attends to her concert, he is determined to meet her, will he succeed?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters I portrayed in that story nor the movie/TV show they come from. All rights go to 20th Century Fox and Nickelodeon and the writers of Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Big Time Rush. The lyrics are from "No better" by Malese Jow

_I had this idea because I love both characters and the actors who portray them and I thought it would be great if they meet. That story can be seen as AU but I like to think that Lucy and Rodrick could have met and that they would get along._

_This is my first published story in English so please bear with me because it's not my first languauge. I'm opened to beta reader or to spell check or grammar errors so don't hesitate to speak up._

_I hope you'll enjoy it and I'll be glad to write more crossovers in the future if you've liked it!_

* * *

_You're no better than me_  
_You're no number one_  
_Baby without you I see_  
_You're not at all what I thought you'd be_  
_Everytime that I try you come along and pass me by_  
_Baby notice me just for once for who I am not what you want_

He had his gaze fixed on her. He was watching her every move as she was performing on stage. Truth to be told, she was killing it. He had no doubt that she had talent; he already liked her voice when he first listened to her album. But seeing her live was something else; if possible her singing was even better. He was psyched by the brunette with bright red streaks as she was currently dancing to the rhythm of her own tunes. Her gestures were smooth and yet her energy was highlighting the entire room. She left her bassist to go back to the front where her guitar and mic were waiting. It was her turn to shine as she took the instrument and began strumming the strings perfectly. He bit his lip. She was the perfection in a human form to him. Passionate, beautiful and gifted. A flawless combination for a successful rocker. At least to him.

"The things I would do to you.", he muttered quietly but no one heard of course, the advantage of being in a room full of people and the music blasting from every corner. The girl next to him though, noticed and asked: "What did you say?", with a stupid smile plastered on her face. She was the typical annoying blonde but also and unfortunately (or fortunately depending on which side you were) his date for the night. In the past he was fond of her, it was no use denying that but it was over now. After one particular person entered his life. How funny was it that this person was the one on stage at the moment, her brows furrowed in concentration as she was playing her solo.

_You're no better than me_  
_You're no number one_  
_Baby without you I see_  
_You're not all what I thought you'd be_  
_Everytime that I try you come along and pass me by_  
_Baby notice me just for once for who I am not what you..._  
_Better than me!_  
_You're no number one_  
_Baby without you I see_  
_You're not all what I thought you'd be_  
_Everytime that I try you come along and pass me by_  
_Baby notice me just for once for who I am not what you want_  
_Notice me just for once for who I am not what you want_

"Nothing.", he replied without even a glance towards Heather. What was she doing here anyway? She didn't even like rock music. All of a sudden he remembered. It was probably because his band, and therefore himself too, was starting to be famous. So of course she had jumped to the occasion to hang out more with him and when he told his classmates about the upcoming concert of the female rocker she highly suggested that he invited her. He did it more out of mercy than because he actually wanted to. Now that he thought about it, it had been an awful idea. It was going to be more difficult to achieve his plan if the blonde was on his way. But she wouldn't prevent him from doing what he had planned, no way. He cheered loudly and applauded when the song was over, barely aware that the girl beside him was glaring at him with anger.

Three more songs later and the concert was coming to an end. On one hand he was a bit disappointed, he hadn't seen time go by but on the other hand, he rushed to the stage. He had to catch her backstage, it was the opportunity of a lifetime. As he made his way towards the other end of the room, the announcer spoke: "Once again, please make a round of applause for the talented Lucy Stone!" The public cheered the artist again, applauding and yelling enthusiastically and she went back on stage during one minute to thank and greet them one last time, a shy smile on her face. Humble. Another quality that she had. Rodrick shook his head with a goofy smile, totally hooked. He walked to the back of the scene, barely making his way in the crowd of people going the other way. When he reached the door, the security guard eyed at him suspiciously, "May I help you?"

It was now or never. Either he would succeed in convincing the man, either he would lose the greatest opportunity in his life, he thought as he replayed the words in his mind. He took a deep breath: "Yes please. I'm in the band and I would love to meet the artist to congratulate her. Would that be possible please?" He could already read the answer on the man's face but he added quickly, "You must know us, The Loded Diper." He took out the professional card from his pocket then and showed it to the guard. Luckily for him there was a picture of the band on it therefore he was able to recognize the drummer. The security agent looked at him for a little more before he nodded eventually, "Alright. I'll give you three minutes. Not more." He took a step to the side to let him through the door and closed it behind the young man.

Rodrick rushed through the corridor until he saw a door on his right, "Lucy Stone" it said. His heart was hammering in his chest and he took another deep breath. He raised his hand to knock on the door but before he could do anything, someone opened it from the inside. He hadn't even had the time to think about what he was going to say. She was right in front of him, her eyes wondering, "Hum, hi. Who are you?" She was sweating, a towel in her hand and a bottle of water in the other hand. He was speechless as he stared at her face. Her hair was wet and droplets of sweat were glistening on her forehead but he didn't mind. On the contrary, it made her even more attractive in his opinion. He was still searching his words when she frowned, "Can I help you?" That was only when he snapped out of his reverie and shook his head lightly and gulped. "Yeah." He barely recognized his voice, it was much lower and quiet than usual. Her eyebrow raised at him and he cleared his throat before repeating himself. She leaned on the doorframe as he introduced himself, finally:

"My name is Rodrick Heffley and I'm-"

But she interrupted him as she stood back up, a surprised smile on her face, "From the Loded Diper?", she asked excitedly. She had gone from being slightly annoyed to pleasantly surprised and thrilled in a matter of seconds. "You guys are musically great!", she claimed and he was about to thank her as a lump of emotion was forming in his throat when her words echoed in his head: "Thanks! But… musically?" He raised his eyebrow and displayed a suspicious look as he waited for her answer. But he knew that his time was counted and he raised his hand to prevent her from talking. "Hold on. I just wanted to tell you that you're an awesome musician and a fantastic singer.", he uttered awkwardly and hesitated before going on, "I'm a big fan." He finally admitted with an embarrassed smile.

Another smile of surprise. She leaned on the doorframe once again. "Really? Thanks…means a lot.", she answered genuinely before she explained herself. "I mean I love your music. Sometimes I just don't get the lyrics.", she shrugged, "and what's up with the spelling?" She asked, a bit more relaxed now that she knew who she was dealing with. Rodrick didn't know how to react: not only his biggest musical crush knew them but she liked their music but at the same time she was also criticizing them, right in front of him. He scratched the back of his head with shame and looked down. Maybe she wasn't that nice after all, was that arrogance in her tone a moment earlier?

The brunette felt bad at his reaction and put her hand on his arm. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. It was just a question, you know.", she added with an encouraging smile. He looked up at her, his signature smile on his face and she almost took a step back. She knew that look, she's always tried to avoid them but she fell for it every time. That was what had happened with the others… She frowned slightly before she took a hold of her feelings. She took a gulp from her bottle before speaking up again, "So… Did you come here for business or just for fun?" She had asked him without any innuendo and it was too late when she realized what she just said.

His smile grew wider and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't we have both?", he uttered mischievously while wriggling his eyebrows. However he remembered again a moment later that he had no time to flirt with the girl, as much as he wanted to. Meanwhile, Lucy didn't know if she should have laughed or been offended. She simply shrugged and looked at him expectantly, she would have to go soon. Right at this moment, her manager appeared at the other end of the corridor and asked her if she was ready to leave. She turned back to Rodrick and gave him an apologetic smile before answering positively to the man on the other side.

She went back in her room to take her bags but when she got out again, she looked up at the drummer. "You know what? It could be interesting that we all meet and maybe work together on something?", she eventually suggested before she rearranged her guitar case on her shoulder.

It was only then that Rodrick actually caught up with everything that was occurring and nodded eagerly. He took the bags from her then, "Here. Lemme help you with that. I'll walk you to your bus." Her manager was about to call her again but they were already making their way out. Rodrick looked down at her again, "Working together? Are you being serious?", he asked with a tone of disbelief.

She nodded, "Yeah. Why not? I still have to tour for a few more weeks but as soon as I'm done, you should call me." She assured him before asking her manager a business card for the boy. The man looked at the drummer suspiciously before handing him a black and red card.

"Thanks.", he muttered, barely believing his own eyes. Lucy noticed it and chuckled, "Get over it. Nothing's done yet. But I really like your music." Yet, her eyes were telling him that she liked more than their music but he couldn't even consider than he wasn't dreaming the whole thing. He helped the other musicians pack their instruments, his eyes still on hers most of the time. However, time for them to leave arrived way too soon to his liking and he had barely told her everything he wanted to. After he carried out their last luggage, he saw the singer looking behind him with a wondering expression and he turned to see the security guard waiting for him.

"I guess that's my cue.", he uttered awkwardly with a smirk.

"You're lucky he let you in for more than 3 minutes.", she pointed out, returning his smile before holding out her hand to him. But instead of shaking it, he brought her hand to his mouth and grazed it gently with his lips. Lucy tilted her head to the side and gave him an amused smile. "I'll see you then." He nodded and it was only when she took back her hand that he noticed a small piece of paper in it. Rodrick caught it before releasing her hand. A moment later and she was at the entrance of the bus and winked at him after she turned to him one last time. He smirked once again but waited for the bus to leave the parking lot before going back inside. His eyes didn't leave her figure behind the black-tinted glass.

He still couldn't proceed what had just happened. He unfolded the little piece of paper only to find out she had written what must have been her private number on it. Of course, he had the calling card but he had no doubt that it would be much easier to reach her that way. He went back to the pub even though his thoughts were far from here, he had just talked to the girl of his dreams and she was even better than what he had imagined. But the bonus was that he could feel that she liked him too and hadn't found him annoying, which was honestly a first. He smiled to himself as he walked through the crowd again, searching for his band. He had completely forgotten about Heather and he kept the paper safely in his pocket. He could tell that it was not only the end of an amazing day but also and especially the beginning of a great journey.


End file.
